Henrik Jason Mikaelson - One-Shot
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: A kind of sequal to Come Back Home and Stay...following the life of Henrik as he grows from a newborn baby, to a newborn hybrid. Just a little fluffy family one shot! Hope you enjoy!


**Just a little one shot, off the back off Come Back Home and Stay, well it could very well be considered a sequel!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

When he was 13 months old, 13 months after the little girl appeared with him on their door step, he uttered his first words…Daddy.

It was only seconds later he said his next word, Momma.

When he was 2 years old, he held hands with his uncle Stefan as his uncle Elijah got married in front of their immortal family, to the one girl no one believed would ever marry a vampire…Bonnie. He was told later how he was the one who helped her when they couldn't find answers about the pain she experienced with being the anchor. His uncle saved her, she, in return, fell in love with him…it was simply fate that made him fall with her.

When he was 5, he was held in the arms of his family, as his crazy aunt Bekah took photo after photo of him on his first day of school.

When he was 7, it was his uncle's, Matt and Tyler, he asked for help, no matter how powerful your almost 1500 year old father is, his experience with football is limited to the British kind. So he took his mother's advice and asked his younger uncles for help with the sport.

When he was 13 it was his aunt's, Hayley and Bonnie he went to for advice on girls. Or Rebekah and Stefan's wife Kate, the woman he met in the bar 213 years ago, when he needed dating tips.

When he was 15 and learned the true story of his heritage, it was his mother and father who comforted him.

_Caroline and Klaus were nervous. They had slowly given their son, Henrik, bits and pieces of information over the years. But now was the time for the whole story, the whole truth._

_They sat him down and began their story from the beginning._

"_217 years ago, your father and I met, in our home town Mystic Falls. We didn't get along at all. Your father wanted to break his curse, and I had just been turned by the 3__rd__ known Petrova doppelganger. But, fast forward 2 years, and we had fell in love…unbeknown to both of us. It took your father moving away for us to realize how much we meant to each other._

_We spent 200 years together, in blissful ignorance. Now, our life wasn't perfect, we had Uncle Stefan's brother, Damon, and his girlfriend, the 4__th__ known Petrova, against our relationship. My mother…your grandmother, was against us at first, but when she saw us together she overcame her judgments. When she died, she died knowing I had found my soul mate, but never fully getting what she believed I deserved._

_When your uncle Stefan found Kate 200 years ago, he overcame his guilt with bloodlust, eradicating his inner ripper. Matt got over his aversion to vampires, Rebekah grew out of her 1000 year old securities. Your dad finally made peace with Tyler and I made peace with Hayley. And when Elijah and Bonnie finally found each other, we thought our family was complete. But we were wrong, we discovered that 15 years ago._

_One night, the 14__th__ of August, a little girl, no older than 15 knocked on our door. She was a werewolf, looking for me and your dad. She had met and fell in love with a hybrid your father turned, and the boy died when a rouge walker came across him. The girl was pregnant, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy on the 13__th__ of August. She couldn't look after him, her family were very influential, and would disown her if they found out, so she asked us to take him in and love him. We did, with the promise that he would know of her and his father. Her name was Olivia, the hybrids name was Jason. The baby, well his name was-is Henrik Jason Mikaelson._

_We spent sleepless nights wondering when or if you would ever be old enough and strong enough to hear this news. We wanted to tell you, every day since you turned 10, but we couldn't find the right moment. I suppose there is no right moment to tell a boy that kind of story._

_It was your speech at school that made us decide, you said that even though your family wasn't perfect to the outside world, they were perfect to you. And I cried, knowing that we kept this from you…for you to truly feel that you have the perfect family, you had to know that we are not your real parents._

_We will understand if you hate us, all of us. If you want to leave us and find your real mother…but just know that no matter where you are, _who_ you are, you will always be my little boy, the blessing that showed up on our doorstep 15 years ago. Because we love you, with all our hearts and souls, we love you Henrik."_

Caroline cried, throughout the speech, evoking tears from her husband.

Klaus cried, at seeing his wife in distress. But what really made him cry the most, was the thought of losing their son_._

"_Son, when I was human I had the worst father, he was spineless and unworthy of our love. He beat me daily, and accused me of everything that happened in our village. I grew up, and spent close to 1500 years believing that I could never be a father. Partially due to my immortality but mostly due to the fact that Mikael ingrained into me that I was a good for nothing bastard, that deserved nothing of love and friendship. But your mother, aunts and uncles showed me that I did and still do deserved it. But when Olivia asked up to be your parents…I realized that I had the capacity for love, greater than I ever thought possible. Every time you called me daddy, dad or even when you were pissed and called me Niklaus, my heart swelled with love. When you came to me for advice or just for a cuddle, I realized that my childhood was a lie. So I was determined to give you the childhood that I never had, that most of us never had. And for the rest of my time on this mortal coil, I will stick to the fact that the 2 best days of my life were, 1. The day your mother married me and 2. The day that I found the rest of my soul, the day you arrived. Now, your mother is my soul mate, but you, Henrik, are my life, the very reason I breathe. Without you or your mother with me I'd be an empty vessel, walking the earth with no hope or light to guide me. So I wish for you to make me a promise, if you choose to leave our family, then I want you to promise to never leave our lives. We will help you find your birth mother, we will track down the family of your birth father, but I beg of you not to leave us forever, because without you, we are not a family."_

Klaus cried throughout his own speech, as he begged his son to not let go of their family. He needed his son as much as he needed Caroline.

Henrik sat in shock, not at the revelation of his true parentage, but at the thought that his mother and father believed he would leave. Had their family not proved that it did not take blood to make a family?

"_Mom, dad? Please don't cry. I don't want to leave my family, I don't want you to think that I would ever leave my family. You've shown me time and time again that it does not take blood to make a family, but bonds. Look at uncle Stef, he has a brother, and look at those two, they're constantly at each-others' throats, fighting. And then look at you dad, your family live with the knowledge that you don't share a father, yet you continue to live with his name, even giving it to your wife and son. Declaring to the world the Mikaelson family is a unit, no matter what. So why does it have to be any different for me. Family does not represent the blood that flows in my veins, it represents love, unity, faith and forgiving. You forgave Tyler for the wrongs he posed against you and uncle 'Lijah, yet you two are the best of brothers. Mom once said that she wanted to snap aunt Hayley's neck and send her to the great beyond, yet those two are closer than her and Elena could ever try and be. What I'm trying to say is that no matter where I came from, or who I came from, Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson will always be my mother, and Niklaus Mikaelson will always be my father!" he had said, with conviction._

"_Elijah, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, hell even Kol and Finn, will always be my uncles. Rebekah, Bonnie, Hayley and Kate will always be my aunties. Because we are Mikaelson's and we are family…always and forever!"_

Everyone had heard his speech, and had been shocked and deeply moved by the words spoken from the 15 year old boy's mouth. They never read that deep into their family. They all knew they were a family as a whole, but they never read that deep into the bonds they shared. It took a 15 year old boy to take his difficult start to life and turn it into a heartfelt tale, for them to realize just how lucky they all were.

Henrik had hugged his mother and father tightly, hoping to convey the truth in his words. He then went and hugged the rest of his family, thanking them for simply just being there for him, whether it be as a football coach or a dating advice service. He couldn't be prouder of his family.

When the time came to meet his birth mother, he asked his mother and father to come stating _"I wouldn't be the person I am today if you weren't my mom and dad!" _once again moving Caroline to tears.

When he met Olivia, he apologized for being the cause behind her having to hide from her family for months on end in the hope of hiding her pregnancy. He asked about her, how her life turned out after he was born. Never once did he use the terms "left me" or "gave me up" and the 3 grown up's were grateful for that. He asked her if her life was fulfilling stating that _"you entrusted an amazing family to care for me, as you didn't have the means at the time, I want to know if you got the life you deserved"_, for the first time in 15 years Olivia realized that she had definitely made the right decision. She shared stories of her life, how she had grown up, travelled and met an amazing man and fell in love. She told him, that she regretting having to give him up, but also that she didn't.

"_I regret having to give up my child. But as a mother, I can see that it was the best choice. I was a 15 year old little girl, with no means of raising a child. I knew the rumors of Klaus, but Jason told me about the real Klaus, how he would do anything for his family, and how Jason had went to him 50 years before you were born and begged to be made a hybrid. He couldn't take the pain of being forced to change, his pack condemned him as weak, so he offered Klaus himself in return for being changed. Klaus asked for the true story, and when Jason told him, he said "that is not a pack" as they couldn't sympathies. Your dad took Jason in, gave him a purpose and gave him an out from the pain. He is an amazing man, even when he didn't want anyone to know it. You will always be my son, in my heart, but I truly believe you were born to be a Mikaelson, Jason had made me promise that I would contact Klaus if anything ever happened to him, and it did. I believe when I die I will be reunited with Jason on the other side. I don't expect you to come with me, I don't expect anything from you. They are your parents, but I would like the chance to be in your life, even if it is only as a distant friend."_

Henrik had nodded, and hugged Olivia. He thanked her and said they could see each other anytime they wanted.

But in the end, he went home to his family.

It was 7 years later when Henrik went to Klaus and Caroline for advice and guidance. No one else could give him it.

"_Mom, dad? I need to speak to you both!" he had whispered, petrified._

"_What's wrong baby? Why are you whispering? You don't look well?" Caroline had rambled._

"_Give him a minute sweetheart. Son, what's wrong?" Klaus asked gently._

_Henrik had smiled brightly, despite his fears._

"_I need your help…I want to ask Angel to marry me" he said feverently._

"_Oh my god!" Caroline whispered._

"_Son?" Klaus chocked "Married?" Tears rolled down Klaus's cheeks._

_Henrik grew panicked, thinking they would go against his plans._

"_Oh my baby's grew up" Caroline whispered, crying alongside her husband._

"_Of course we'll help son. Nothing would bring us greater pleasure!" Klaus said feverently._

"_What have you planned already? Have you asked her father for permission, because I don't care how out of date it is, your father asked your grandma Liz, so you will ask Angel's father!" Caroline demanded._

"_I have already, but he said we had to have your permission first, seeing as dad is the almighty Klaus Mikaelson!" Henrik laughed._

"_Of course we give you permission, nothing would make me prouder than my son marrying the love of his life!"_

"_Well, I don't know how you'll take the next bit. But, Angel and I were speaking…we want to turn. This isn't of the top of our heads, we spent the past 6 months thinking it over and agonizing over the consequences of turning or not, and we hoped that you would turn us when we're 25 dad?" Henrik anxiously asked his father._

"_You want to be immortal?" Caroline chocked, she whispered something in Klaus's ear, then turned to her son and grinned._

"_Nothing would bring me greater pleasure, son. Thank you for taking your time to think it through first!" Klaus said, shocked. More tears in his eyes._

So, that night, Henrik had proposed to Angel in a park, overlooking the vineyards of Rome. And hadn't regret his choice to ask for her hand, as her face lit up, brighter than the sun, as she giggled through tears, stating that he was stupid for asking, of course she would.

3 years later, they were happily married, with their own child, a daughter Nikol, after his beloved uncle Kol he never met, and newly changed into a hybrid with his wife. When the time came, their daughter would be given the choice to turn or not by her grandfather's blood.

His life wasn't perfect, but it was everything he could have asked for and more…all thanks to good deed committed 50 years in the past.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this little bit of family fluff.**

**Hope you liked the way Klaus had turned out, I believe if Klaus was a real person he could be happier and show more emotions.**

**I love Kol, but I couldn't find a way to bring him back within this one-shot tears!**

**I'll hopefully be updating BSSM? In the next few days…I'm halfway through writing chapter 7, so fingers crossed I can finish it, and have to story finished by the end of April :D**

**R&R dudes…R&R! :D**

**All my love, heart and soul….Ginge xx**


End file.
